


From Friends to Lovers

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: Patrick and SpongeBob have been friends for years, but one strange conversation after a day of jellyfishing is poised to change that. Will the pair work out as lovers, or should've they just stayed friends?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick is a bit out of character here, but I honestly don't think he's as stupid as he's made out to be on the show. I still wanted to make him absent minded and still a bit dense, but smart enough to be able to hold a normal conversation.

“SpongeBob?” the pink starfish said as they laid in the jellyfishing fields. “Do you ever get horny?” 

“Do I ever get what Patrick?” SpongeBob was confused by the word. “You mean like a trumpet?” 

“No,” Patrick wasn’t sure what to make of his friend, he couldn’t be this stupid could he? 

“Then what do you mean?” the sponge asked. 

“I mean turned on,” Patrick replied. 

“I don’t think I’m ever off,” SpongeBob furrowed his brow. “Well maybe when I’m sleeping, but I don’t think I’m ever off.” 

“Listen you barnacle brain,” Patrick was growing frustrated. “Do you ever get a feel like you want to mate?”

“Oh,” SpongeBob finally understood what his friend was talking about. “I mean I sometimes I guess, but I don’t really think about it. Why?”

“I heard it on TV last night,” Patrick said. “The show I was watching said everyone gets horny, ever girls! Can you believe it? Girls!” 

“You mean Sandy gets ho-orn-nee?” the sponge punctuated the last word. 

“Ya I guess so,” Patrick said. “You know I get horny, like all the time.” 

“That’s more than I wanted to know Patrick,” SpongeBob gagged slightly. 

“Do you know what I do when I get horny?” Patrick sat up and lowered his voice. “I touch myself.” 

“That’s great Patrick,” the sponge was getting uncomfortable and wanted the conversation to end. 

“What do you do?” Patrick asked. “You know, when you get horny?”

“Patrick!” SpongeBob had had enough. “Look I don’t really get like that and when I do, I just go back to sleep or read a comic book.” 

“You should really touch yourself,” Patrick ignored the irritated tone in his friend’s voice. “It feels amazing! It can be kind of icky though if you’re not careful. One minute you feel all warm and the next you’re exploding.” 

“Patrick, I need to get home,” SpongeBob was annoyed. “I need to feed Gary.” 

He stood up and headed towards his pineapple. He couldn’t believe Patrick and he really couldn’t believe he would ask him about something so personal. Sure they were best friends and knew almost everything about one another, but it was that almost everything SpongeBob liked. 

As SpongeBob walked home, thoughts of Patrick’s conversation filled his head. Soon his thoughts were drifting back to when he was just a teenage sponge and learning about his own body. He remembered one night when he woke up all sticky after a dream about a classmate. He didn’t understand what had happened, but it felt gross. 

SpongeBob remembered asking his dad who seemed embarrassed by the question, however he’d done his best to explain to his son what was happening. 

He then recalled how he started exploring his own body late at night. It felt good when he’d touch some of his pores and when he’d touch one pore in particular, he’d eject a cloudy of milky white fluid into the water around him. SpongeBob was always disgusted by it, but it always did feel really good, even if he ended up regretting it. 

Before SpongeBob knew it he was walking up to the door of his house. With a sigh, he opened the door and walked into the kitchen to get Gary his dinner. 

He then went into the living room and flopped on the chair. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he wasn’t sure how to process everything. For some reason Patrick’s question was consuming him and his thoughts were running wild. He tried hard to shake them, but it was no use. 

Just then there was a knock at the door, causing the sponge to leap into the air. 

“GAH!” SpongeBob yelled. “Who is it?”

“It’s Patrick,” a muffled voice replied. 

SpongeBob stood up and walked over to the door to greet his friend. He really wasn’t all that interested in talking to him, especially given how his thoughts had been overwhelmed with their conversation. But, Patrick was still his best friend and he couldn’t just ignore him. 

“I’m sorry SpongeBob,” Patrick was crying when the sponge opened the door. “I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“It’s ok Patrick,” SpongeBob felt guilty for making his friend cry. “Come on in.”

Patrick walked in and sat down on the couch, still crying. SpongeBob walked over to him and took a seat. 

“I’m sorry too Patrick,” SpongeBob said. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry like that. Still friends?”

Patrick nodded and started to pull himself together a bit. He dried his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“We will always be friends,” Patrick said after a minute. 

“Good,” SpongeBob replied. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” Patrick nodded his head again.

“Ever since I left the jellyfishing fields I’ve been thinking,” SpongeBob began. 

“No we don’t need to talk about this,” Patrick interrupted his friend. 

“It’s ok Pat,” SpongeBob continued. “Look, I’ve been thinking about what you said. Honestly, I do get a weird feeling, horny I think you called it. I get all warm and feel like my body is trying to turn inside out. I never really know what to do though. I mean I know what to do, but I feel so dirty doing it. Maybe it’s time I start dating?”

“What about Sandy?” Patrick asked.

“No, she’s my friend,” SpongeBob shook his head quickly. 

“Squidward?” Patrick offered up the neighbor as a potential mate. 

“I mean he’s cute,” SpongeBob blushed. “But he doesn’t like me and he has that weird relationship with Squilliam so I think he’s taken.”

The two sat there in silence for a bit, lost in thought. Well, SpongeBob was lost in thought, it was hard to tell what Patrick was lost in 

“What about me?” Patrick broke the silence.

“You?” SpongeBob asked.

“Ya me,” Patrick replied. “We’re best friends, we know everything about one another, and we’ve been together forever and ever. It’s already like we’re dating, just without any of the stuff that comes with it.”

“Gee, I don’t know Pat,” SpongeBob was rubbing his arm. “Maybe we could try it?”  
“Really?!?” Patrick was shocked. He’d secretly had a crush on his friend for years but never thought SpongeBob was interested in him. He also didn’t know if his friend was even gay, or at the very least bisexual. 

“I mean we are good friends,” SpongeBob said. 

“But are you even into guys?” Patrick figured he better get this out in the open now instead of waiting. 

“Am I what?” SpongeBob was confused again. 

“You know,” Patrick was trying to figure out how to say this. “Are you gay?”

“Gay?” SpongeBob cocked his brow. “Patrick I don’t know what that even means.”

“It means you’re attracted to guys instead of girls,” Patrick tried his best to keep it simple. 

“Oh,” SpongeBob sort of understood now, but he didn’t really know. “Sponges aren’t guys or girls though, or rather we’re both. Our parents just choose to raise us as either a boy or a girl, but many sponges switch how they live their lives.”

“What?” now it was Patrick’s turn to be the confused one. 

“Sponges are both boys and girls at the same time,” SpongeBob didn’t really want to get into explaining the anatomy of his species. “So I’m not sure I can be gay.”

“I guess that makes sense?” Patrick scratched his head, knowing full well it wasn’t making sense. “So you want to date me as a boy or girl?” 

“I’d like to stay the way I am now,” SpongeBob said. “I like living my life as a boy. Unless you have a problem with it?”

“Nope,” Patrick replied. “I like you for you.” 

“Then it’s settled!” SpongeBob gave his new boyfriend a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after SpongeBob and Patrick had decided to be a couple. Nothing really changed though, they still spent a bunch of time with each other, went jellyfishing, and would watch the latest Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy together. The only thing different, is that they’d now hold hands while doing those things. 

SpongeBob was ignorant on what to do though. Sure, he’d seen other couples, but he’d never had a significant other before. His body was telling him to do things, but truthfully he was afraid to even get his first kiss out of the way with Patrick. 

Patrick on the hand did know what to do, or at least somewhat knew what to do. He’d taken Princess Mindy out on a few dates, but never really connected with her. Plus he’d been too afraid of her dad to really push things any further. Still, he at least had a tad more experience than his friend and now lover. 

The two were sitting on SpongeBob’s couch one night, hands clasped together and watching a movie. Patrick was mostly engrossed in whatever was on the TV, but SpongeBob’s head was swimming. He really wanted to take the relationship to the next level, which for him meant giving his boyfriend a kiss. He didn’t know how to though, nor did he even know how to start. 

He thought about just asking Patrick, but figured that would be strange, even for him. Then he thought about just going for it, but was too scared and the fear of rejection was real, even though he knew Patrick wouldn’t push him away. 

Still lost on what to do, he snuggled up closer to the starfish and put his head on his shoulder. He started rubbing Patrick's arm and tried to look up at him with his bright blue eyes. It took a minute, but Patrick finally noticed the little sponge staring longingly at him. 

The two soon moved their mouths closer and within an instance, they were locked together. SpongeBob thought he was going to rocket out of the couch and clear out of the ocean he was so excited. A tingling sensation shot through his body and he wanted to cry tears of joy. He’d imagined his first kiss before, but never really thought it would happen. Now that he was actually doing it, it was better than he could ever have had hoped. 

Their lips finally broke away and SpongeBob was smiling like an idiot at his boyfriend. 

“SpongeBob,” Patrick spoke softly, returning the smile. 

“PATRICK!” SpongeBob screamed. “That was the bestest most amazing thing ever!” 

Patrick could only laugh. He’d always known his friend to be over the top with excitement, but this was on another level. The starfish leaned in again, and the two began kissing for the second time. 

This time the kiss lingered though. As seconds turned to minutes, it was clear they were now making out instead of just kissing. Patrick slid his tongue into his partner’s mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from the sponge. It took a few moments for everything to register with SpongeBob, but he soon followed Patrick’s lead and used his tongue as well. 

Patrick’s stubby arms started roaming over SpongeBob’s body, giving him soft touches. SpongeBob felt like electricity was coursing through his veins as the pink appendage caressed him. It didn’t take long before SpongeBob copied this as well. As much as he wanted to be more aggressive, he just wasn’t sure how and Patrick didn’t seem to mind him copying the moves. 

Finally after nearly twenty minutes, the two broke their kiss. SpongeBob’s face was flush and his cheeks were rosy red. 

“SpongeBob?” Patrick said looking at his partner. “Remember how I talked about getting horny? Well I’m horny.” 

“I think I am too,” SpongeBob blushed even more. “So what do I do?”

“What do you mean?” Patrick was confused by the question. 

“I mean how do I help you with being horny? You said you touch yourself, so how do you do that?” SpongeBob giggled. “I don’t know much about starfishes and how they work since you’re the only one I really know.” 

“Oh of course,” Patrick hadn’t considered SpongeBob wouldn’t understand his anatomy. “Well you just sort of rub your hands all over me. Here let me take off my shorts, it feels the best when you rub in between my legs.”

Patrick slipped his Bermuda shorts off and leaned back on the couch completely naked. SpongeBob started to softly touch Patrick around the stomach and moved downwards towards his legs. He wasn’t sure he was doing it right though, but as he closed in on the sensitive area of the starfish, Patrick let out a little moan. 

SpongeBob took this as a good sign and continued. As he rubbed, he started applying more pressure, judging just how hard and fast to go based on Patrick’s grunts and groans. He finally settled into a rhythm that he thought worked and then brought in his other hand to help with the rubbing. 

“Ohhhhh,” Patrick moaned and leaned his head back. “This feels wonderful.”

“I want to make you feel so good!” SpongeBob hadn’t the slightest idea how to talk dirty or even sensual. Still Patrick felt too good at that moment to really care. 

“I’m close!” Patrick grunted. “Keep going!” 

SpongeBob didn’t know what Patrick was close too. They were already touching one another so it wasn’t like he could get any closer to him, even if he tried. Then with a deep bellow, SpongeBob quickly figured out what the starfish was on about. From the area around the center of his body, Patrick started billowing small clouds of a milky, white substance that hung in the water. SpongeBob didn’t know exactly what this was, but if the look on Patrick’s face was anything to go by, he was rather liking it. 

“Stop!” Patrick pushed SpongeBob’s hands away. “Too much!” 

“Sorry Pat,” SpongeBob was on the verge of tears. “Did I hurt you or do something wrong?”

“No!” Patrick was out of breath. “That felt amazing!” 

“So what just happened?” SpongeBob looked at the semen that still hung in the water around them. 

“You made me cum,” Patrick blew out a deep breath. 

“Come?” The sponge was still puzzled. 

“Yes, cum,” Patrick didn’t think his friend was this sheltered, but apparently he was. “You know when you get really excited and touch yourself, the white stuff comes out.” 

“Oh you mean semen?” SpongeBob thought back to his high school days. “We learned about that in health class way back when.” 

“Yes,” Patrick wasn’t interested in continuing the sex ed talk. “Now it’s your turn, but I’m not really sure what to do with you either.” 

“Well,” SpongeBob really didn’t know. “I guess when I was a teenager, I would rub some of my lower pores and it would feel really good. Maybe I should take off my clothes too?” 

Patrick nodded and SpongeBob disrobed, sitting back down on the couch completely nude. Patrick took his stubby arms and started prodding some of the pores, trying to find one that he fit in and that made the sponge feel something. 

As he worked lower, he then moved his arm to the bottom of SpongeBob. He continued to poke around before landing on a pore that made SpongeBob jump. 

“Patrick no!” SpongeBob jolted upright. “Please don’t touch that one, it’s a private pore.” 

“Ok?” Patrick wasn’t going to ask right now. “How about this one?” 

“That’s a good one,” SpongeBob started to squirm as Patrick gently inserted the tip of his arm into the pore. 

After letting the sponge get used to the feeling, he started working his arm in and out, then in small circles around the rim. This caused SpongeBob to wiggle around and let little moans escape from his mouth. Since it seemed to be working, Patrick sped up and then plunged his other arm into another pore that looked like it might work.

As he pumped away, SpongeBob’s moans grew louder and louder. He was clearly enjoying himself and Patrick smiled knowing he was bringing his friend some much needed pleasure.

Due to SpongeBob’s lack of touching, he didn’t last very long. As Patrick worked over the pores, something was building inside the sponge. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it did feel really good so he went with it. However, in a blink of an eye, the sensation he’d been feeling turned into a tidal wave, blasting out from within him. 

SpongeBob grunted loudly and bit down on his lower lip. His body convulsed and vibrated as his pores started to expand and contract rapidly. With one final howl, a poof shot out of him forming a white cloud around the pair. 

“Gah,” SpongeBob was still in the throes of passion. “Pa...Pat...Patrick!” 

He wanted his friend to stop, but before he could let the words escape his mouth, another poof billowed out from him, followed seconds later by another, and then another. 

SpongeBob fell backwards into the couch and Patrick’s arms dislodged with a pop. The sponge’s eyes were half open and his tongue hung out of his mouth, letting drool slide down his cheek. His body continued to buck and quake as he laid there. 

Patrick was worried thinking he’d hurt his friend somehow, but was relieved when SpongeBob finally descended from his nirvana. 

“Oh my Neptune,” the sponge croaked out. 

“How was that?” Patrick asked, not really understanding what just happened. 

“The best ever,” SpongeBob whispered. “Can we sleep now?” 

“Like a sleep over?” Patrick replied. “Sure.” 

“Can you carry me upstairs,” SpongeBob's voice cracked. “I don’t think I can walk.”

Patrick picked up his friend and took him up to the sponge’s room and set him on the bed. Within seconds SpongeBob was asleep. Patrick wasn’t tired though, so he left his little sponge to sleep and went back downstairs to get something to eat and watch a little TV.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night, SpongeBob and Patrick fooled around almost daily. While still inexperienced, the sponge was getting better and was learning to control his own impulses better too. It was difficult though and he still couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all wrong in some way. 

Patrick didn’t seem to mind though. He was loving the intimacy and it was nice not to have to pleasure himself for once. He knew SpongeBob wasn’t a very good lover in bed, but he didn’t care. The little sponge made up for it in other ways, most of all through his loving and caring ways. The slew of good meals certainly helped too. 

As they were closing in on their one month anniversary, SpongeBob was concocting a plan. He wanted to be more aggressive in bed and properly mate for the first time in his life. There was just one problem though, he had no idea how to even go about it. 

It wasn’t even the mechanics of it that puzzled him either, he didn’t know the first thing about mating, not even among sponges. Sure, he thought back to his sex ed class in high school, but they always seemed to tiptoe around the subject of actual mating and instead focused on the changes happening to ones body. 

While at work one day, SpongeBob was lost in thought. He’d spent the previous night looking through books to try and figure it all out, but it was no use. 

“Oh Squidward!” SpongeBob poked his head through the order window. “Can I ask you a question?”

“No,” Squidward replied flatly as he continued to flip through his magazine. 

“Dah-hahaha,” the sponge laughed, clearly not realizing Squidward wanted nothing to do with him. “No really, do you know anything about mating?”

“What!?!” Squidward nearly choked on his own tongue. “Why would you ask me that? That’s disgusting SpongeBob! I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“But I’m trying to mate Patrick,” SpongeBob ignored the octopus’s question. “And I don’t know how to, I mean I know what mating is but I ---”

“NOPE!” Squidward’s eyes nearly bugged out his head. “We’re done.” 

Squidward put his tentacles over his head to block out the sound of the sponge. He absolutely wanted nothing to do with SpongeBob’s sex life and really didn’t want to explain to him the mating process. Not that he knew the mating process of sponges or starfishes for that matter. 

SpongeBob went back to cooking the patties and figured he’d pay Sandy a visit after work. She was, after all, the smartest creature he knew and she’d have answers for sure. He also knew Sandy wouldn’t judge him, or at least openly judge him.   
After the Krusty Krab closed for the evening, SpongeBob made his way to the Tree Dome. He knocked on the door and put on a water helmet as the airlock drained. 

“Howdy SpongeBob,” Sandy gave her friend a hug. “What brings y’all here?”

“I need help Sandy,” SpongeBob was worried about his question now.

“Alright, what can I help y’all with,” Sandy replied. “Come on in and have a seat.”

The two walked over to the picnic table and sat down. SpongeBob was nervously twiddling his fingers and chewing on his lip. 

“I need help mating,” SpongeBob finally said. 

“I...I mean...I can’t help y’all with that,” Sandy stammered. “I mean I really like y’all, but I don’t like like you if you know what I mean.”

“Oh no Sandy,” SpongeBob realized the error of his question. “I’m not talking about you and I, I’m talking about me and Patrick.” 

“OHHHHH,” Sandy was relieved. “I thought y’all wanted to mate with me. Wait, did y’all say Patrick?”

“Ya,” SpongeBob rubbed his arm. “We’ve been sort of dating for a month now.” 

“Well shoot!” Sandy slapped the table. “Y’all didn’t tell me that. Good on ya!” 

“We haven’t really told anyone,” SpongeBob felt a bit guilty. “We didn’t know how people would react and everything.” 

“Y’all can’t help who ya fall in love with,” Sandy gave her friend a smile. “Not everyone is going to agree, but as long as y’all’s happy, I’m happy for ya.” 

“Thanks Sandy,” SpongeBob blew a sigh of relief. “So anyone, about mating. I want to do something special with Patrick, but I don’t know how or even if I have the right parts.”

“Oh boy,” Sandy took a deep breath. “Are y’all sure I’m the right critter to talk to about this?”

“Well I started with Squidward,” SpongeBob grimaced. “But he wasn’t up for talking. You’re the only other smart person I know.” 

Sandy threw her head back. She really didn’t want to do this, but she knew the sponge didn’t have anywhere else to turn. Plus she knew how fickle love could be. With some reluctance, she agreed to help SpongeBob, but only on a scientific level.   
The two spent a couple of hours pouring over books on the picnic table. SpongeBob jotted down notes as Sandy explained things, often two or three times. Eventually though he felt like he had a grasp on what to do on some level. 

“So y’all ready for this?” Sandy gave the sponge a slap on the back.

“Maybe?” SpongeBob was really nervous. 

“Confidence SquarePants!” Sandy hollered. “You got this Sponge Dude!” 

“I’m ready! I’m ready!” SpongeBob tried to push his fear away. 

“There ya go,” Sandy gave him a thumbs up. “Now go on and git. Y’all got a starfish to see.” 

“Thank you Sandy,” SpongeBob gave his friend a big hug and left the Tree Dome.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight was the night. It was the couple’s one month anniversary and the night that SpongeBob was finally going to properly mate with Patrick. Thanks to the help of Sandy, he had a plan, even though he wasn’t sure if it was going to work or not. Still, he had to try no matter how scared he might be. 

The doorbell rang and SpongeBob bounced over to greet his lover. They shared a hug when he opened the door and Patrick shoved a box at SpongeBob. 

“What’s this?” SpongeBob askes, taking the box from his partner. 

“It’s a gift,” Patrick was being shy all of a sudden. “Now I don’t have a ton of money so it’s nothing too fancy, but it’s the best I could come up with.”

SpongeBob carefully opened the lid of the box and looked inside. What greeted him was a hand drawn picture of him and Patrick with jellyfish swimming around them. It was a bit crude and clearly done by someone who didn’t have a knack for drawing, but SpongeBob loved it. 

“It’s perfect Patrick,” SpongeBob said, choking back tears. 

“Really?” Patrick was amazed that SpongeBob liked his terrible drawing. 

“Of course,” SpongeBob smiled. “It’s a drawing of my favorite person made by my favorite person. Now come on, let’s eat.” 

The two went into the dining room where SpongeBob had thrown together a simple meal for them. As they ate, they talked about all the usual stuff like jellyfishing and bubble blowing. When they were finished, SpongeBob excused himself and reappeared seconds later with a box for Patrick. 

“Here you go Patrick,” SpongeBob handed him the box and smiled. 

Patrick tore open the lid and could only gasp. There sitting before him was a new bubble wand, but not just any bubble wang, but the Bubble Blaster 2000. 

“SPONGEBOB!” Patrick yelled with excitement. “THIS IS THE BEST!” 

SpongeBob knew Patrick would like it, but he was really happy to see his best friend and lover so over the moon for his gift. Once again he was choking back a few tears of joy. 

“That’s not all either,” SpongeBob gave Patrick a sly smile. “We have dessert too, but we got to go upstairs to get it.”

“Wait why is it upst--ohhhhh,” Patrick’s typically slow mind was on fire tonight. “Lead the way!” 

The two made their way upstairs to SpongeBob’s room. Patrick picked up the little sponge and tossed him on the bed, then leapt beside him. The weight of Patrick caused SpongeBob to launch into the air and land on top of the starfish with a laugh. 

Their lips instantly met and their hands started exploring each other’s bodies. SpongeBob knew the time was getting closer and closer to carrying out his mating plan, he just wasn’t sure he was ready. But he’d prepared so much for it, that it was either now or never. 

“Patrick,” SpongeBob spoke softly. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” Patrick didn’t have any idea what his lover had in mind. 

“Remember how we talked about mating?” SpongeBob fidgeted nervously. “I think I figured out how we can. Do you want to give it a try?”

“Of course!” Patrick was excited. This had been something he’d wanted for years, but could never quite find the right creature to mate with. 

“Ok this might be a little strange though,” SpongeBob was trying to remember everything he’d written down. “Now I don’t think you can properly mate me, but I think I can mate you. First I need to grow this.”

SpongeBob slipped off his square pants and then shucked his briefs onto the floor. Then with a grunt and a groan, an appendage grew from between his legs.

“This is my wee wee,” SpongeBob giggled and flopped it around a bit. “Now with what I figured out you need to take off your shorts and I can slip it in you from behind. Sounds good?”

“It’s weird,” Patrick said, a bit nervous himself. “But I want to try it.”

Patrick slipped off his shorts and laid down on his stomach. SpongeBob mounted him from behind and poked his newly formed penis around a bit before discovering Patrick’s entrance. With a wiggle and thrust of his hips, his member slid inside Patrick’s cavity causing both partners to groan loudly. 

“Ugh SpongeBob,” Patrick moaned. “This feels strange in a good way. Keep going.”

Patrick didn’t have to tell SpongeBob twice. While it didn’t feel as good for the sponge, it still didn’t feel bad and the starfish was right, it was strange in a good way.

SpongeBob started sliding his member in and out of Patrick. He then elongated his arms to wrap them around his lover and start playing with the most sensitive area on the starfish. Something still felt a bit off though, so with another grunt, SpongeBob changed the length of his pseudopenis to fill more of Patrick’s core. 

“Oh Neptune!” Patrick’s head reared back and he bit down on his lower lip. He was in throws of ecstasy now and the combination of everything was putting him in a bit of a fog. It felt amazing, way better than he could’ve ever imagined. 

SpongeBob picked up the pace and repositioned slightly. As he moved, one of his pores on the underside of his new appendage caught something. This triggered a huge wave of pleasure to wash over SpongeBob who screamed out his lovers name as he pounded away. 

They were quickly finding a groove and before either of them knew their own orgasms were building. SpongeBob’s hit first, with a low growl he shoved his member as deep as he could into Patrick and exploded in a cloud of semen. Patrick soon followed and let out his own howl as his seed leached from him into the surrounding water. 

After both had finished, SpongeBob pulled his member out of Patrick. The starfish rolled over and the pair shared a kiss, happy that their first mating experience was not only successful, but felt amazing too. 

“I love you Patrick,” SpongeBob said, breaking the kiss. 

“I love you too,” Patrick smiled back at his lover. “Before we go to sleep, do you think we could maybe take a shower?” 

“Of course,” SpongeBob said. “Would you like to join me?”

“You know it!” Patrick replied and hopped up off the bed to follow the sponge into the bathroom.


End file.
